Wexle
Wexle is a character in Satellite City. The Grand Whisper of Kivouachians, she is second in command alongside Ludwig who is the leader of their current operations to create a new Kivouack. Appearance Physical Appearance Wexle, much like Ludwig, has a very tall slim figure that is oddly human-like and elfish in appearance. She has a very feminine physique with very wide hips and busty thighs, something she isn't afraid to show off. Her body is covered in scaly translucent silver skin that often reflects her darkly colored veins, especially in the more muscular parts of her body like her shoulders. On the top of her head is a long, intimidating black mohawk that ends down by the back of her neck. Two black horns curve out from each side of her head, two much larger ones jutting out of her forehead just above her eyebrows, and two even larger pairs sticking out from the top sides of the front and back of her head. Her eyes along with her eyeballs are both pitch black, only the signature white Kivouachian pupil giving us any sign that she has eyes to begin with. The skin around the eyes is jet black with a few subtle stripes curving down towards her mouth. Her lips are painted with what appears to be black lipstick, also decorated with black stripes that seem to resemble intimidating canine teeth. Wexle's face is also decorated with much paler markings that blend in more with her skin. Her humanoid jaw is lined with a human-like row of teeth despite the canines being much larger than what you would expect. Most of the anatomy past her head and neck resembles human females very closely. Her shoulders along with her arms are extremely muscular, perfect for punching and scratching at her victims. The lower half of her arms is covered in clumps of black fur, ending just before her hands on top of her wrist. Her chest was and always has been flat, leading down to a very well-worked six pack suggesting that Wexle was defenitly built for strength and wants to keep it that way. She has extremely humanoid hands with five fingers, each tipped with long black claws built for slicing into her victims. Her legs are much more anthropomorphic in physique and Wexle is often seen standing at a digitigrade stance instead of up-right like Ludwig. Her claw-like feet are quite small, equipped with five toes tipped with long black nails that dig into the ground as she walks. At the end of her body are six black rod-shaped tendrils that have the ability to turn into sharp, jagged spears for combative purposes. Clothing Wexle wears a long, sleeveless black leather coat that splits into two ends down the back. It's suggested to be old, seeing as there are many scuff and scratch marks littering around areas like the collar and inner-cloth. The lower half of her body is also, fortunately, covered with black pants that don't seem to be holding up after so many years of physical degradation. Personality Wexle was and is known to be very ferocious and ruthless in combat, very rarely ever losing a fight. She will never turn down a challenge and will not likely hesitate violence or death if threatened. Despite all this she is an emotional and sentimental creature, and often puts her words across in a very soft poetic manner. She's been seen getting attached to things and people a little too quickly, and often lets her emotions interfere with her duties. Background Little is known about Wexle's childhood, only that she fought in ‘The Lady’ for the application of Locket's Law. She was one of the first supporters of Locket and was immediately recognised for her effectiveness on the battlefield. After the Yolsh was formed, Wexle served directly under Hayden and ventured throughout the Madness Frontier to rain down death and humiliation upon any who opposed Locket. It was during this time that Wexle truly tuned her skills in combat and received one on one training from Hayden. Wexle soon became one of the most notorious enforcers of Locket's Law. After the war, Wexle kept to her duties as a Yolsh which entailed seeking out corruption within the Underbirth and swiftly stomping it out. She had a famous rivalry with Fontaine who ran an underground criminal empire within the Underbirth. Frustratingly, he was never found guilty of any crimes due to his meticulous nature. Wexle became obsessed with catching him. That proved to be literally impossible as Fontaine was close friends with Sombra, the Voice of Records and oldest living Kivouachian. Sombra held extreme power in the Thumme and kept his friend in the clear. After Ludwig and Lucy Lacemaker hit the scene, Wexle's life became a nightmare as Fontaine and Sombra placed them at the heart of the government, with Lucy serving as Voice of the Court, and Ludwig serving as Whisper to Winifred. When Mandus became a present threat, Wexle once again ventured into the Madness Frontier to patrol the surrounding environment. It wouldn’t be until Ludwig abandoned his post to find Lucy that Wexle would finally meet the true enemy. Upon catching up with Ludwig, her team was set upon by a disciple of Mandus, a creature of such abnormality that Wexle never spoke of him to anyone. She was butchered, and her body was returned to the Underbirth where it was promptly displayed as an example to other Yolshen fighters of what failure looked like. She was later rescued by Fontaine. Abilities Immortality: All Kivuackian's are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouackian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. 'Regeneration: '''Kivuackian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivuackian's have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouackian's were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. Relationships Lucy Lacemaker - Sees her mostly as a pest, but the two are currently indifferent. In the past Wexle looked unfavorably towards Lucy, trying her best to avoid her toying with her and often avoiding her in general. Their relationship modernly still harbors a mutual dislike and Lucy still seems to enjoy teasing her about past events. Ludwig - Respects him to some degree. She is his Whisper, and has professed her loyalty to him as leader of the Kivouackian's. In the past she had some dislike towards him, but this has never been shown in their relationship. Shuck - Mutual hatred. The two modernly do not speak much directly, but have quite a bit of history together. Shuck was a former member of her personal Yolshen fighting team, and she even trained him directly in combat. But, Wexle ended up having to chase him down after he went rogue and deserted his post. She is responsible for his broken left horn, but this karma ultimately resulted in her decapitation and humiliating display in the Underbirth for the next new Yolshen soldiers - a message that even the mightiest foes can meet a humiliating end. The two are considered old enemies, but are currently forced to work together. Fleischer - Indifferent. The two have somewhat of a moderate respect towards each other and do not speak much directly. Winifred - Winifred trained her in combat and is the reason her skills are the way they are now. Today their relationship seems indifferent however and Wexle likely has not seen or spoken to Winifred in a long long time. Hyzenthlay - Doesn't have much of an opinion. Hyzenthlay seems to be terrified of her, so the two do not speak much. Sullivan - Respects him to some degree. Ludwig seems to look favorably onto him, which encourages Wexle to do so. The two don't really talk much directly though. Fontaine - Respects and trusts him deeply. In the past, Wexle and Fontaine had a very famous rivalry. Fontaine led an underground kingdom of criminals and thieves, and Wexle was ''obsessed with catching him. She brought him to court a total of 37 times, all of which fell through due to him being in favor with quite literally almost the entire Kivouachian court. Fontaine took humor in this, and usually escaped her efforts last minute. Modernly however the two have a close relationship and work quite well together, having put aside their pasts to make an effort for their species. Helgan - Probably doesn't like her. Helgan is extremely jealous of Wexle and would love to see her dead. Dorothy - Violent enemies. Wexle has bested her in combat many times before. Locket - One of the first supporters of her law and fought in the great war, known as "The Lady." Locket promoted her to Voice of Yolsh, and Wexle was noted to be extremely efficient in bringing forward the law-breakers who, in their morals, deserved punishment. Mandus - It's been mentioned that Wexle has at least seen Mandus and his disciples but is unable to speak about it to anyone. This ultimately resulted in her being butchered and tossed back into the Underbirth. In Character Trivia * Trained in combat by Winifred and Hayden. * Always wanted to be trained by Sombra, but Sombra never obliged. * Trained Shuck, one of the greatest former Yolshen fighters, in combat. * Being bested in combat is her greatest fear, which only happened a handful of times. Those who beat her either served in her personal patrol or were killed by her at a later date. * Very sentimental, can be a little emotional which sometimes gets in the way of her duties. * Wexle enjoys singing, just like any other Kivouachian. * Lucy once convinced Wexle to let her cut her head off. * She's gotten a little attached to human culture, especially their holidays like Christmas and Halloween. * Brought Fontaine to trial 37 times in the past, but all fell through. * Her favorite piece of music is a Kivouachian song called 'Steeled Soldier.' * Served as Voice of the Yolsh. * Currently serves as Grand Whisper to Ludwig. * Wexle had the highest body count of any Yolshen fighter. * Lucy Lacemaker recorded all the victories and defeats of the Yolsh in the Whitefall Almanac. This included a list of Wexles few humiliations, needless to say, Wexle didn't like the book. Category:Characters